Like Father like Son
by DazzlinDreams
Summary: Snape's hatred towards Harry reminds him of a sad day in his teenage life at hogwarts.


"Your potion looks excellent so far, Mr. Malfoy." Severus Snape complimented, while adding a score of 100 to his clipboard of class work grades. 

"Thank you, Professor." Draco replied, while adding the next ingredient. 

"Mr. Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor for talking in class, while I specifically said to work in silence." Snape said so the whole class could hear. Draco smirked at Crabbe and Goyle, Potter's face went a little red in anger, and Weasley looked as if he was about to jump out of his chair and attack Snape at any moment. 

Snape ignored them and turned to face the desk. His great black robes went sweeping along the dungeon floor as he made his way towards his desk. He lowered himself into his wooden chair, and placed his long slender fingers under his chin. He observed the class with his beady black eyes from his seat.

_God damn I hate this job _he muttered under his breath. He always desired being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, as potion master, he felt rather powerful because he was feared by most students. He also loved to pick on that _famous _Harry Potter, son of James Potter who Severus had grown up to hate and despise with every ounce of his body. 

_Potter is just like his disgusting father. _Snape thought, making himself sick. Oh how he loathed Harry just like James. James was always getting the attention, because he was popular and a seeker. _Like father like son _he thought angrily. _Potter just got famous for a little mark on his forehead, for making the Dark Lord loose his powers. Famous for defeating the Dark Lord again in his first year and second year, then fighting him yet again in his fourth year. Quite the little hero...then again the newspapers did write some horrible things about him..." _Snape smiled at that. 

But something stopped Snape's train of thoughts. He had noticed that Draco was looking at someone while working on his potion. Snape then followed his gaze and found the target. _Hermione Granger. _For a brief moment, it looked as if Draco wasn't casting just another disgusted face at her, but one of liking. Then, just as quick as it came, his "nice" face had disappeared and returned to its usual scowl.

A memory of the past then took over Professor Snape's mind.

_He was walking in the old library, trying to find the thing he was looking for. He ran his pale fingers along the spines of books, while reading their titles. He stopped suddenly and looked from the corner of his eye, he found what we was seeking. Slowly, he made his way across the floor to a table hidden in the back. _

_At the table sat a beautiful girl of sixteen years. She had beautiful red hair and emerald green eyes. She was flipping through pages of a book with a look of interest on her face, and was clearly unaware that he was standing there. _

_" Hello Mud....I mean Evans...I mean...Lily." He exhaled quickly, looking at her nervously._

_She gasped and jumped up, nearly dropping her book to the floor. He didn't know if she was startled by the fact that he had surprised her by being there, or by calling her Lily._

_"Yes, Severus?" She asked, with a look of suspicion on her face. Obviously she thought he was up to something if he had called her by her first name._

_" Lily...I...wanted...to tell you something...its a little hard to say." He paused for a brief second, bracing himself for what he was about to say._

_"Lily...I...--" But he was cut off by the sound of James Potter's voice. _

_"Lily! I was looking all over for you! Listen, I wanted to show you something in the common room, can you come ups--" He stopped. He looked over at Severus with a look of loathing on his face._

_"What are YOU doing here?" He shouted._

_"James, Severus was just helping me with...with my homework. Let's go up to the common room so you can show me that thing you were talking about." She said hastily not wanting a fight to erupt. _

_"Alright. Common." James said, holding out his hand for Lily to grasp. She grabbed it quickly and started following James out of the library. But before she came out of Severus' view, she turned her head and gave him a small smile. Then she left him alone...forever._

Snape snapped back to reality, shaking that memory out of his head. Again he caught Draco glancing at Granger, a look on his face like the one Snape once had whenever his eyes looked on Lily's face. 

_Potter will get the girl, just like James got mine. Like father, Like son. _


End file.
